Forbidden Love
by doctor anthony
Summary: Destroyer AU. Lex Luthor saved the world and the life of Superman and is now is jail for crimes he didn't do. Luckily for him the woman he's been a secret relationship with is about to break him out of prison. Lex Luthor/Wonder Woman pairing. Implied Batman/Catwoman.


**Forbidden Love**

**Authors notes I don't Justice League. If I did I'd have had a few episodes go differently. This is AU set after Destroyer where Lex didn't disappear with Darkseid at the end of the episode.**

******Check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4, Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.**

******Well that's enough of an author's notes, on with the one-shot.**

**Stryker's Island 2011**

Lex Luthor sat is his cell on Stryker's Island watching the news reports on Darkseid's fleet leaving Earth and was infuriated when Superman at a press conference took credit for the defeat of Darkseid when it was him, Lex Luthor who defeated Darkseid and saved Superman's life in the process.

Just as Lex was about to throw his remote control at the TV in anger the wall was smashed from outside and as soon as the dust settled Lex smiled when he saw who was outside his cell.

It was Wonder Woman his secret lover.

**Flashback 4 years ago Stryker's Island**

Lex Luthor angrily walked around his cell only hours ago he learned that he had cancer and that it was caused by the piece of Kryptonite that he had been carrying around for years because of Superman and that this cancer was terminal.

Suddenly door was opened and the guards standing outside said "You have a visitor Mr Luthor."

He was then escorted to the visiting room and wasn't told who the visitor was.

As he entered the room Luthor was shocked at who the visitor was, it was Wonder Woman.

The guards left the room as Lex sat down across from where Wonder Woman was sitting Lex asked "What is this are you here to interrogate me for more info on my criminal activities. I already told the Martian everything."

Wonder Woman answered "No I'm here on behalf of the Justice League to tell you that we're sorry to hear about the cancer your suffering from and the best minds at Star Labs are looking for a cure. Is there any family you'd like us to contact for you Luthor?"

The answer she got was laughter as Lex said "Family. My family is dead. My mother died when I was 6 and I killed my father after he tried to kill me when Lexcorp took over Luthorcorp 10 years ago."

Wonder Woman was in shock when she heard this and asked "Your father tried to kill you just because he lost his company to you. Surely he knew you weren't going to leave him out in the cold with nothing."

Lex answered "My father was a mean son of a bitch who would beat me from room to room when I was younger after my mom died blaming her death on me. As she got terminally ill after I was born. I killed him after he pulled a gun on me, it was him or me and I don't lose one bit of sleep on it."

Wonder Woman didn't say anything for a few minutes after she heard this and finally said "I'm sorry about what happened to you Luthor. Maybe if heroes like myself were around back then this could prevented. I'll make sure you're kept up to date on the progress for a cure. Goodbye Luthor."

As she left she heard Lex say to himself "Maybe."

**End of Flashback**

Lex didn't say anything as Wonder Woman landed in the cell and said "Can I give you a lift?"

Lex smiled and said "Of course Diana." As he leapt into Diana's arms the guards were still in shock and nearby prisoners were asking for Luthor to get Wonder Woman to free them from jail too.

Near the prison people in the streets were recording the breakout on their phones and putting the videos on sites like Youtube and Facebook and other similar sites.

Meanwhile Diana flew away from the prison with Lex Luthor in her arms who was thinking back to when he and Diana admitted their feelings for one another after months of her visiting him in prison.

**Flashback Lexcorp main office 3 years ago**

Lex Luthor sat in his office and looked at a photo he had on his table of him and his one-time friend Clark Kent. He remembered the past friendship had with Clark when he saw Wonder Woman was outside on the nearby balcony and she had tears in her eyes.

Lex opened the door and said "What's wrong Diana, what happened?"

She only said "Turn on the news."

Lex turned on the TV and saw the news was leading with one story, the death of Superman at the hands of Toyman.

Lex was in shock at the news and asked Diana "How?"

She answered "Toyman fired a blast from his robot at me and Batman, Superman took the blast to save us and then he was gone. I was so mad I destroyed the robot and nearly punched a hole through Toyman's head. I should have done it. He deserves it for what he did."

Lex then asked "Why didn't you?"

She replied "Flash told me that we don't do that to our enemies when I said he spoke only for himself in that regard he said that he speaking for Superman. He wouldn't want us to do that to anyone."

Lex asked "If you want I could have some people take care of Toyman. It'll never be traced back to you or me?"

Diana shook her head and Lex went over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses knowing they each needed a drink right now.

That one drink soon turned into several and the one bottle was empty and joined by 3 more empty bottles and one half full.

By now both Lex and Diana were drunk and Lex was amusing Diana with a story of how years ago Clark had to walk into school in a pink shirt as his red shirt turned all his wash shirts pink when they were in the wash.

He was glad she was enjoying herself he knew they'd both need to relax before the funeral in a few days' time. As Lex took another sip of wine if became clear to him why he liked spending time with Diana so much, he was in love with her.

The two of them drank wine long into the night, when he woke up the next morning he had a huge hangover and saw that to his shock he wasn't alone, Diana was sleeping next to him.

Lex sat up and grabbed a nearby container with aspirin and took out two pills and went to grab a pitcher of water. Just as he took his aspirin and poured a drink for Diana he saw she was wide awake.

Lex handed her the glass of water and aspirin and waited till she took before he asking the question that was both of their minds. "Now what?"

Diana was silent for a few minutes before Lex said "I don't regret what happened last night. Over the last few months I've grown to enjoy your company. If this was revealed to the world. Criminals all of the world would be after me and you'd be disgraced as a hero and become an outcast."

Diana then said "We have to tell anyone. Besides you don't want to really kill Superman do you Lex. You just want to prove you can beat him, don't you?"

Lex nodded and Diana said "I have to go, the league are making plans for the memorial. I'll be back tonight and we can talk about us and the future."

When she left, Lex had a smile on his face and while the world was mourning, he was on top of the world.

**End of flashback**

Just as Diana and Lex were getting near the Lexcorp office they saw a familiar person flying through the sky just ahead, it was Superman.

Diana headed to a nearby building and set Lex down and floated above him when Superman stopped just a few meters away from her and said with anger in his voice "Diana what are you doing, breaking Lex Luthor out of jail. What's wrong with you?"

Diana angrily said "What gave you the right to imprison the man who saved your life. You took the credit for what he did!"

Superman then said "He might have saved my life but he is far from innocent. He is the one responsible for Darkseid's invasion."

Lex spoke up "I wasn't a fragment of Brainac was in control me. He is responsible for the invasion by Darkseid not me."

Superman scoffed and said "A likely story Luthor. Now Diana tell me what on earth possessed you to do this. Why not get Lex out the legal way if he's innocent?"

Diana said "He is innocent and you didn't even try to stop the police from arresting him after he saved your life. If you want to bring him back to jail you're going to have to get through me to do it."

As Diana got into a fighting stance Superman was in shock and realized what was going on. He was so shocked what he said was barley a whisper but Diana and Lex heard it. "You're in love with him aren't you Diana?"

Diana nodded and Superman angrily asked "When did this first between you two. Was it before or after you joined the Justice League?"

Diana angrily "I never turned traitor. I only got together with Lex after you died at Toyman's hands. You dare imply otherwise and I'll pound you from one side of this planet to the other."

Superman then said "This is your only chance Diana. Handover Luthor and I'll put a good word with the authorities. Refuse and I'll take him back to prison by force."

Diana only said "Go ahead and try."

With that Superman charged at Diana who punched the man of steel with so much force he was sent down to the pavement below.

Not wasting anytime Diana grabbed Lex and flew towards Lexcorp as fast as she could knowing full well that Superman wouldn't be far behind.

As soon as they got the office Diana landed at Lex's office on the top floor and watched the sky as Lex used his code to open the door. When she saw Superman heading towards them Diana yelled "Lex get inside I'll hold him off!"

Lex got inside and headed to the nearby safe as he unlocked it Lex smiled when he saw what he put in it was still there. It was the very same power disruptor that Lex made to stop the Justice Lords over 2 years ago. He powered the weapon up and ran out onto the balcony.

Lex yelled out "Clark!"

With that yell both Diana and Superman stopped fighting and Lex said "Clark you know what this is. If I fire this at you, you lose your powers permanently."

Superman asked "How did you get that back Lex. You gave it to me in return for the pardon you got?"

Diana said "I gave it to him. In the event the Justice League went rogue. That someone would have the disruptor who would be able to use it to stop us. You most of all Superman. Now are you going to do as Lex says or lose your powers and fall to your death?"

After a few moments Superman said "Go ahead and be with him if you wish Diana. But I think both of you know what happens from here. For starters you're out of the Justice League and for helping a criminal like Lex escape the law, you'll no doubt be sharing a cell with him."

Lex smirked and said "If that's the case I'd never leave prison and it'd be paradise not a place of punishment."

Superman glared at Lex before he flew off and Diana landed down next to Lex who said "Now what do we do?"

Diana answered "We go the White House and talk to President Obama. For saving the world from Darkseid I think you deserve another presidential pardon."

**The White House Washington DC an hour later**

Diana landed in the rose garden with Lex in her arms as Secret Service agents surrounded them. Before they could do anything President Barrack Obama stepped outside the oval office and said to his security "Stand down."

As the agents did as instructed President Obama invited Lex and Diana into the oval office to talk.

Once they were all sitting down Obama said "Wonder Woman I'm curiouswhy you broke out Lex Luthor and fought Superman over Metropolis. It's all over the news with footage of your fight. Some say you've gone evil. I know that can't be the case so please. Tell me what is going on."

Diana then told Obama everything and once she was finished Obama turned to Lex and said "How can I be sure your being 100% Lex. You understand my scepticism can't you?"

Lex nodded and looked to Diana who understood what he wanted her to do. She then took out her lasso and wrapped it around Lex who said "Mr President, my actions there past few months were caused by a fragment of Brainac. He originally wanted to use me so he could possess Diana. I convinced him my intellect could be better than her powers. Now that I am myself again. I will not be doing anything else illegal. All I want to do now is atone for what Brainac did when he was in control of me for so long, please Mr President. Give me this chance?"

After a few moments of silence Obama said "I'll give this chance Luthor. You get a Presidential pardon from all past crimes. But you both know in order to do this your romance will be revealed to the world. So my advice get ready for a media circus."

With that both Lex and Diana left the White House headed back to Metropolis and to the Lexcorp office where Lex would arrange a press conference of his own to explain what happened after Obama signed the presidential pardon.

As soon as they were back at the office Lex's lawyers called to confirm the pardon was iron clad and to confirm that Obama had signed the pardon.

A half hour later Lex and Diana were standing in front of the media and Lex said "Because of my actions in helping save the world from Darkseid and his forces. President Obama has given me a pardon and I vow from here on out to do things to help all of humanity. A reason for this is because I am no longer under the influence of Brainac. Another reason is because I'll have the woman I love beside me to ensure I don't become a madman like my father Lionel Luthor was."

Lois Lane asked "Who is this woman you're referring to Luthor?"

Diana stepped forward and answered "It's me" and to prove it she kissed Lex right then and there and it was broadcast throughout the entire world. The media now had a forbidden love story to report on for the day.

**The Batcave**

Batman was in complete and utter shock when he saw Wonder Woman kissing Lex Luthor on live television and tell the world about their secret romance.

He couldn't deny his heart was shattered, he himself had long had feelings for Wonder Woman, and if not for criminals like Joker who terrorise Gotham he would have gladly declared his feelings for her.

Now he couldn't but as Alfred would say, time heals all wounds.

**8 years later Metropolis hotel room**

Diana looked out the window at the night sky and thought back of what had happened over the past 8 years.

She had took on a job at Lexcorp as her alter ego Diana Prince as Lex Luthor's bodyguard and still being Wonder Woman but freelance and not a member of the Justice League who still wouldn't her re-join because of the secrets she kept from they in regards to her romance with Luthor and giving him the power disruptor that Superman took away from him after the Justice Lords were dealt all those years ago.

Since then Lex had kept good on his word to help the world and had his own wealth used to help various charity groups all over the world and for various causes such as the Red Cross, Concern, groups dedicated to ending sex slavery and donating a billion dollars to cancer research.

It had taken several years but now the world once again fully trusted Lex Luthor, how much they trusted him would be proven tonight.

She and Lex had also enjoyed several years of dating before last year when Lex asked her to marry him and become Mrs Lex Luthor. She agreed instantly and their wedding was compared with the famous celebrity weddings like the weeding of Kate Middleton and Prince William of Britain.

Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her and she knew who it was behind her, her husband Lex. She asked "Why are you here. Shouldn't you be in the living room watching the news with everyone else?"

Lex replied "That can wait a minute. Right all I want is to spend time with the woman I love and who helped me redeem myself and become a better man. There is no way I can ever repay you Diana."

Diana said "There is nothing to repay me for Lex."

Lex and his wife then kissed each other for several minutes before the door opened and a man entered. As Lex and Diana turned to face him, the man said "CNN just confirmed it. Congratulations Lex. You're now the 45th President of the United States of America."

Lex and Diana were overjoyed at the news and Lex went to answer his phone as his opponent in the election Sarah Palin was calling to no doubt concede defeat to Lex.

Once he accepted the concession Lex, Diana and their security and headed to Metropolis Park where new Vice President Al Gore was waiting for them and all of the supporters of the Luthor-Gore campaign were waiting for the victory speech from the new President of the United States.

Lex had decided to run for President after what President Sarah Palin had done in her first term as President. She had gotten America into another war with North Korea and had relied on oil instead of using alternate fuel sources like wind or solar energy and dismissed global warming as a myth.

Now that he was President Lex would take a hard stance on criminals and do all he could to stop Global Warming and end the second Korean War via peaceful means.

Within 10 minutes Lex and Diana were at the park and met up with Al and congratulated each other before the three of them headed out to their supporters and were ready to help them get in the celebration mood and get the party started.

**The watchtower**

All the members of the Justice League watched on the news as Lex Luthor walked towards the podium with his wife and his Vice President Al Gore.

Most of them were of the impression that Lex luthor had changed over the last 8 years from the man who was once the arch enemy of the Justice League. However some of the other members of the league, Superman among them were of the opinion that Luthor hadn't changed and was still evil and that when he's trying to be good he's even more evil.

Superman himself was in at that very moment quarters and angrily watched as Diana and Lex kissed on the stage before Lex began his speech to the American people and the world.

The new President said "My fellow American tonight, was the first step in my plan, the next step begins when I'm sworn into office in a few month's time. This plan will be to fix the mistakes of the last administration and restore America's image to the world. A lot of you voted for me because of my pledge to end our need on fossil fuels and I can announce that Lexcorp has made an alternate fuel source which will replace oil and gas known as Hydra. It's a fuel made from chemicals from other worlds and with some good old fashioned earth ingenuity. It will help in my fight to free the world from its reliance on fossil fuels as Hydra doesn't damage the environment like oil does. I will talk to the leaders of China, Russia North and South Korea and see if we can find a peaceful end to this conflict in the Korean Peninsula. I also know that some people out there still think I am the man I was nearly a decade ago. I hope this victory proves I'm not and even if I was, my wife would stop any evil schemes I had in plan in their tracks."

Superman turned off the TV and stormed out hoping to calm down before he did something he would regret for the rest of his life.

**The Batcave**

Batman watched the speech by the new President and knew one thing for certain. Lex Luthor was one percent reformed. The old Lex Luthor would never have looked into alternate fuel sources, or share with the world if he did. And his charity work over the last few years, the billions donated to cancer research alone. That showed him Luthor was a changed man, and it was why Bruce Wayne voted for Lex Luthor earlier in the day.

A voice from behind said "Looks like the right person won. Palin was so terrible anyone would be better But I'm curious."

Batman turned to face Catwoman and asked "What about Selina?"

She grinned and said "I don't get how Wonder Woman could prefer him over you Bruce? Does she like bald men who were once bad boys or something? Oh well her loss is my gain."

Batman smiled back and invited Catwoman to sit on his lap as they listened to Luthor continue his speech.

**Metropolis Park**

Once Lex was finished with his speech he and Diana left and headed back to their hotel room to celebrate the night's events, at the same time Superman was destroying a meteor with his heat vision a few solar systems away in his anger at Luthor being elected President.

The next morning Lex woke up and saw Diana standing nearby with a big smile on her face and holding a pregnancy test in her hand that was blue.

Lex was utterly delighted, now his life was complete.

**The End.**

**Authors notes well that's the end of this one-shot I hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you thought of it read and review no flames though ok.**


End file.
